


I Love You Frank Iero - Part 1 - Mibba

by Mishachu77



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishachu77/pseuds/Mishachu77





	I Love You Frank Iero - Part 1 - Mibba

# I Love You Frank Iero

## Love Is A Powerful Thing

  
Frank started pacing back and forth. How the hell was he supposed to explain to his wife Jamia that he was leaving her for his best friend Gerard? It's not like he could just walk up to her and be like _"Sorry hun but you don't make me feel the way Gerard does, it's over."_ Yeah that wouldn't work.

She was going to be home in an hour and Frank was officially freaking out. He began to pace faster trying to find the best way to come out and end things. He then started talking to himself until two pale arms snuck their way around his waist from behind instantly relaxing him a bit.

"Baby calm down. Everything will be alright,"

"I sure hope so,"

"It will, I promise," Gerard assured him as he planted kisses down his neck.

“What if it’s not? What if she gets super depressed and kills herself?” Frank asked.

“You’re overreacting. She’s not going to kill herself,” he says rubbing Frank’s chest to calm him. “She’s a strong women.”

“You’re right,” Frank finally agreed before letting a smirk grace his gorgeous face. “ But you know I might need some help.”

“I can help with that.”Gerard whispers pulling Frank’s shirt off in one swift movement.

Frank turned around, slammed Gerard against the wall, and began kissing him hungrily.  
Gerard moaned, his hands making their way down Frank’s chest to his belt. Before he was able to get it off Frank grabbed his hands signaling for him to stop.

“Bedroom.”he breathed before capturing Gerard’s lips once again.

They wasted no time, once they reached the bedroom Gerard pushed Frank onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He then went back to the task of removing Frank’s pants. Once he was perfectly pantless Gerard took a minute to admire his boyfriend’s amazing body.

“ I love you Frank Iero.”

Before Frank could respond Gerard took him into his mouth causing him to let of a loud moan instead. As things progressed they both became more vocal. So much that neither heard the door open until of course it slammed shut.

“Stay here.” Frank told him pecking his lips as he got up.

Gerard nodded and laid back against the pillows as Frank searched franticly for his boxers. When he found them he slipped them on and threw on the first shirt he found. The smell told him it was Gerard’s. The couple shared one more look before Frank opened the door to confront his wife.

He found her sitting on the couch staring off into space with an expression he couldn’t make out. As he opened his mouth to explain she cut him off.

“Don’t. There’s no need to explain, I already knew.” She told him getting up and walking to him.

“How long?” he asked in a whisper.

“Well to be honest I always kind of knew there was something between you two but I didn’t care, didn’t mind sharing you. Then last night I got a phone call from Lyn Z confirming my suspicions. I knew then that I was going to lose you,” she confessed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“I’m sorry Jamia. I love you I really do but..” she cut him off again.

“But you love Gerard more.” she stated.

“I’m sorry.” he repeated.

She smiled a small half smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Don’t be sorry. I’ll be fine as long as we can remain friends. I don’t want to lose you completely, that would kill me.”

“I promise you will always be my best friend.”he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

She pulled away from the hug but captured his lips in a parting kiss. “I love you Frank Iero.”were her last words before left.

Frank smiled a bittersweet smile as he watched her leave. Once the door shut behind her he made his way back to the bedroom where the person that had his heart resided. When he walked in he found Gerard sitting on the side of the bed, in his boxer much to Frank’s dismay, with his head in his hands. He finally looked up when Frank sat next to him.

“I didn’t hear any screaming. Is that a good or a bad thing?” he asked tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“A little of both.”

Frank explained to Gerard the scene that just occurred. By the end they were both lying back on the bed holding each other. Neither said a word for a long time, both too content with just holding the other.

“I love you Gerard.” Frank said breaking the silence. “I always will.”

Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s cheek bringing their lips together then slipped his tongue between the sweet lips he loves so much. Frank broke away from the kiss and began to kiss and nibble Gerard’s neck ,down to his collar bone, then made his way back up again crashing his mouth to Gerard’s in a passionate kiss.

After a few more kisses the two went back to their cuddling, again not saying a word but basking in the love they shared with the other.

  
‹  
[Summary](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/199217/I-Love-You-Frank-Iero/)  


♠ ♠ ♠

My first attempt at a Frerard. I personally believe it turned out better then I thought it would. 


End file.
